Adeleine (Kirby)
.]] '''Adeleine' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Kirby'' franchise, first appearing in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Adeleine is an aspiring young human artist with the ability to make pictures she paints come to life. Noticeably, Adeleine is one of the only humans in the Kirby series, as she hails from Earth and has traveled to Pop Star in order to study art further. Games Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Adeleine makes her first and so far only appearance arguably in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She first appears in the second section of the first world, Pop Star. She is simply painting a picture when a Crystal Shard falls next to her. She turns and picks it up when Dark Matter materializes on her easel and possesses her. Kirby, Ribbon and Waddle Dee then arrive to find her possessed and are forced to battle her. Adeleine summons various monsters from past Kirby games, much like her Kirby's Dream Land 3 counterpart, Ado. After Kirby and the gang defeat Adeleine, she agrees to join their team and the three set out to find the rest of the Crystal Shards. Throughout various levels of the game, Adeleine will appear and paint various items for Kirby to use such as Maxim Tomatoes and 1up. She may also paint pictures to help Kirby solve puzzles so that he can obtain a shard. She is also playable in multiplayer. She has four different outfits- her normal green and red outfit, a purple outfit, a brown costume, and a blue and yellow costume. In Checkerboard Chase, she uses her paintbrush to attack. It was also revealed through screenshots that she was originally intended to be a playable character, but was later scrapped for unknown reasons. Physical Appearance Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeve green (which is shown as teal in official art) collared smock with a single yellow button near the top. She also wears a very short gray skirt, blue knee-high socks and large brown shoes with yellow laces. She also wears a bright red beret that covers most of her hair. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multicolored paint on the tip, her dark brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. She always appears to be blushing, although this may just be due to the fact that she has very rosy cheeks. in mini-games she can wear a lavender smock with a violet beret, a beige smock with a chestnut beret, or a cyan smock with a yellow beret. Personality Not much is known about Adeleine's personality. What is known is that she is very artistic and creative due to the fact that she is almost always seen with her art equipment and that she can create various works of art in less than five seconds. She also seems to be very shy, as seen that she doesn't seem to converse much with her companions and that she is often alone in most of her appearances in the levels. She also appears to be a slow eater and very calm, due to the fact that when she eats her sandwich at the picnic at the end of a level, she takes very tiny bites and she also never seems to be in a rush. Controversy thumb|100px|Ado (pictured) has a near-identical appearance to Adeleine. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby meets a young painter named Ado. The two have almost the exact same design, however the two have slightly different hair styles and hair color. They both fight in the same way and even have the same battle animations. They even paint one of the same drawings at one point- Ice Dragon. "Ado" is a shortened form of Adeleine, in the sense that Ado is derived from Adoreenu (Adeleine's Japanese name), which also adds to the confusion. Second, the name box for bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is relatively small; the name Adeleine would have been much to long to fit in anyway, leading some to believe that the name was shortened to "Ado" just to make it fit. Some sources do, however, state that the two are separate people. Category:Kirby characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Child superheroes Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional astronauts Category:2000 introductions